For Everyone
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 9. She found what she was looking for. But it didn't take long enough until somebody took it from her.


**For Everyone**

**by Vanilla Coated Love**

**She was lost. He was looking for her. Through the unimaginable circumstances, they found each other. Neither gave up and both have proved everyone wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**DO NOT COPY PASTE THIS STORY.  
><strong>DO NOT COPY PASTE THIS STORY.<strong>  
><strong>DO NOT COPY PASTE THIS STORY.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Be you. Be original.<em>

**Her Perspective**

There's a reason why you live, you have that certain mission. What is it? That's part of the fun. You have no idea what it is and you have to search for it and make life worthwhile so that you won't have any regrets later on.

I always thought of giving up, of quitting, but hell, I didn't. Having problems doesn't make you a loser. It makes you stronger. You have to make them your assets, not your liabilities.

I was jealous of everyone. They had their talents, they_ know_ their talents. She's an awesome dancer. He was an athlete. She can play the violin. He can memorize anything with a single glance. But what about me? Who am I? Duh. Mikan Sakura. But there's something more, right? There has to be. What's my talent? What makes me happy? Your talent makes you who you are. I am my special ability.

I know now.

You want to know what it is?

Of course you want to know.

But before that, I'll tell you who helped me find it.

It was him. It was Natsume.

It was back in high school…

"Hey."

I looked up from my notebook and found his crimson eyes. I was sitting underneath the Sakura Tree. There were a lot of Sakura Trees around the Academy, but this is my favorite. It didn't stand out, it was normal. Just like me. I guess he also liked this tree…

I smiled, "Hi, Natsume."

A soft breeze blew; it felt so perfect, right on cue. I patted the ground, signaling him to sit down. As he sat down he peeked at the small note book that I was holding. "Ah, I should have known." He said as he playfully stroked my hair.

"What?" I asked him as I rolled my eyes.

"Writing. You always do that here."

"That's because-"

He cut me off, he knew this statement of mine by heart, "That's because it quiet here, it helps you think." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I know, Mikan." He rested his face to my neck, looking like a vampire who'll suck someone's blood, and I felt him breath in. "I know."

I pushed his head off, "You're tickling me." Then I laughed.

He raised his shoulders as if to say, 'So?'

I ignored him as I continued to write, I know that he's reading every word of it and that he acts that he's not. One of the infinite reasons why I love him.

"You should sign up to any literary groups, you know."

I laughed, "Ha. Right. Nice one, Natsume."

"I'm not joking."

I stared at him, "No."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"They're great. I've read a lot already."

"They're not." I continued on denying.

He loosened his hold of me, "You keep on complaining on why you're not good at anything. But you are good at something. You're doing it right now." He grabbed my left hand, my writing hand which was still holding my pen. "Share your talent, little girl."

"But-"

"If you won't, then I will."

I looked at Natsume curiously, "What do you mean?"

He kissed my cheek first before saying, "This." Next thing I knew, he grabbed my notebook and ran to Academy's English department.

"Natsume! Hey!" I shouted as I ran after him.

* * *

><p>That's where it started. He gave my notebook to a faculty member then, I found myself being in a circle of people who love writing, who share the same interest as mine. Every week one of the best pieces to be written will be published on the school newspaper. Get ready for the shock of your life… mine would always be there.<p>

It was heaven. No, it's more than that, the feeling was indescribable. But then something happened…

"I can't find my notebook."

Natsume, who was reading his manga said, "I'm sure it's just there."

I searched my bag once more. Not here. But I was sure that it was here before I left class.

I looked everywhere but to no luck.

I found out who took it a week later. It was someone from our literary group. He took my story and he took credit. God. My heart practically broke when I read my words but the by-line had his name. I spent sleepless nights writing those and he just took it, just like that. I wanted to be angry but I also wanted to cry.

It was a simple thing but it was something that I loved doing. It was my talent, my only talent and I hated how he disregarded my feelings when he passed my work to the school newspaper. How he only thought of himself.

I was under the Sakura tree two days after that, I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I heard something fall right in front of me.

My notebook.

"Stop moping around."

Tears started to form again, "But my-"

"Me and Imai took care of that bastard. She used her baka gun or something on him."

It helped a little but…

I heard him sigh, "Mikan, it just proves that you're a great writer. He got jealous. He was insecure. Things like this happen all the time."

I saw him extend his hand, "Come on. Stand up."

He wasn't the sweetest boyfriend in the world, but I'm glad that I have him and Hotaru.

I wiped my tears and took his hand.

* * *

><p>People always thought that Natsume was too good for me. That he was on the top of the food chain while I was at the bottom. That our relationship wouldn't last long. That it's only because that he was my boyfriend that he's still with me up 'til now.<p>

They were all wrong. They judged. They don't know the whole story. Even before Natsume and I became a couple we were friends but before that we were simply classmates and before that, complete strangers.

What am I trying to imply?

Everything is a process. Life is a step by step process. We were once strangers, then we got to know each other, and our friendship grew into something more. There was an in-between, we didn't become boyfriend-girlfriend right away. Our relationship isn't and wasn't perfect, we fight almost all the time but the good thing is that we admit that we were wrong.

Same with everything, there will be hindrances that will come along the way, you'll be out of balance, and you'll take a step down or two…but want to know something? You have choices. You could stay there or you could stand up and continue. But do keep in mind that if you stay down just look up and there will be a hand offering you some help. Take that hand and move on. Learn from the mistakes, face the world with a smiling face, let it not be fake, for life will also greet you with a fake smile.

That was Natsume, he was the one who offered a helping hand. And at that moment when I looked at him I didn't think of him as my boyfriend…but simply my friend.

"What are you doing now?"

I smiled and took off my reading glasses and folded the old paper that I was reading. "Remember when somebody stole my short story?"

He smirked, "You kept the paper? How could I forget that?" He sat at the edge of my office table. "Been years since that, huh?"

I leaned back against my chair and nodded. I just had to keep that paper that had my stolen story. It's my strength.

"And look at you now…Editor-in-Chief." He gave a low whistle. "You own this place."

A lot of hard work goes a long way.

I stared at him, through the years, we're still together.

"Like you're not an heir of your dad's company." I said sarcastically.

"Never imagined that I'll be in this position right now."

"You're not the only one. Never imagined that you'll wear a business suit one day, and look at you know."

"Ha. Funny."

"I do say, Mr. Hyuuga, that you look fine in that suit." I giggled.

"And that," He pointed a finger to me, "is true. And I do say, Ms. Sakura, that engagement ring looks great on you."

I smiled as I stared at the diamond ring. I'm engaged.

There a few minutes of silence, both of us not saying anything, then I remembered something…

"Thank you."

He understood right away and gave me one of his rare smiles. I was thanking him for getting my notebook and giving it to our teacher, because that's where everything started.

"Anytime, Mikan, anytime."

I won't let anything get in the way.

I'm not doing this just for myself, but also for my family, my friends…for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Since writing so many Author's Notes NEVER worked, I wrote a story instead. Dedicated to everyone who had their stories plagiarized, don't you give up, and to those who have plagiarized, nothing will come to you in life with what you stole.<strong>

**-VCL; 8/25/2011 11:39 PM**


End file.
